Spilt Milk
by Dark Oath
Summary: Challenge fic. Dante and Vergil drabble.


This is my response to a challenge set on the Devil Tear's message board. I would of spent longer on it, but I've got a more important fic to be getting on with : It didn't turn out quite as fluffy as originally feared, but it is still a pointless drabble XD The twins are about 15 in this.

The challenge:

Must contain: "My soul is telling me to stop you." and "And I thought we were supposed to be twins."

No mention of: Sparda, the word power, or the underworld.

Disclaimer: I no own. Capcom does, but I'm willing to start a revolution XD

Spilt Milk

_Two white haired men, standing ankle deep in a shallow river. _

_His ankles and feet felt cold from the clear blue water and the sun was glaring in his eyes, the overhanging branches doing nothing to filter the light. The scenery was calm and normal, but it felt wrong._

_Then one of them spoke, he couldn't tell which of of them it was, his mouth moved and the words echoed in his head like they were his own, yet his...opponent? His mouth had moved too._

_"My soul is telling me it wants to stop you!"_

He awoke with a start, feeling uncomfortable. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled a t-shirt over his already bed-tousled hair, making it stick out at funny angles even more.

He padded downstairs barefoot in his t-shirts and shorts, thinking about the dream he'd had. It had left him feeling wrong somehow, disconcerted. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed the milk from the fridge and filled a glass. As he took a mouthful he nearly choked as he was hit in the back. Turning round to grab a cloth to mop up the spilt milk that had gone over him, he glared at his twin. "Dante." Vergil growled.

"What?" Dante looked at him with feigned innocence and shrugged.

"Watch where you're going." With a final glare, Vergil walked out the room, his mood not improved, to get cleaned up.

"Geez Vergil, you should learn to lighten up." Dante called out to Vergil's disappearing back.

Vergil enjoyed the sensation of the warm water as he closed his eyes and turned his face directly into the stream of water from the shower. He thought about the dream some more. It was obviously him and Dante, older than they were now. The dream felt like there was something to it, but why would he and Dante be fighting in the stream over near the park where they used to play? They had their disagreements, and they fought, but like that? That seemed altogether too serious.

Cleaning himself up, Vergil finished showering and got dressed. He returned to the kitchen in the hope of getting a drink without Dante doing something to annoy him. Dante was in the garden having a kickabout. Dante turned his head towards the window and beckoned to Vergil to come outside.

Vergil swallowed the remainder of his drink and went into the garden. Dante kicked the ball towards him. Vergil put his foot out and stopped the ball, then he toyed with it, rolling it back and forth under his foot, saying nothing.

"Hey, are you gonna kick the ball back or am I gonna have to come and take it from you?"

Vergil looked Dante straight in the eyes. "You think you can?" There was a definite challenge in his voice.

"No problem." Dante grinned and launched himself in Vergil's direction.

Vergil calmly dribbled the ball past Dante with very little effort.

"Ah, playing it that way are we?" Dante was annoyed that Vergil used his 'extraordinary abilities' more. He was just trying to be himself. In a world full of humans, getting through school was hard enough and the fact he was faster and stronger than everyone else was only cool to a point. Whereas Vergil seemed to intentionally be as different as possible. Nobody made any comment as he was more reserved and didn't mix with anyone.

"How else would I play?" Vergil asked.

"Fine, have it your way."

The game continued for a time, neither twin keeping possession of the ball for long until it was abruptly brought to an end when the ball was burst through Dante's over-enthusiasm.

The rest of the day was spent much the same way, Vergil looking for some peace and quiet, Dante wanting to play some loud boisterous game. Dinner came and went.

Eventually Vergil managed to convince Dante to play a game that involved some strategy so they sat down to a game of Risk. The strategy and world domination aspect of the game appealed to Vergil, and he hoped the luck involved with the dice would appeal to Dante.

After an hour and a half Vergil had Madagascar, all of Europe and most of Asia and a bored Dante as an opponent. Dante sat there blowing through pursed lips as he tried to muster the enthusiasm to carry on and found himself failing dismally.

"Come on Dante, you can do better than that." Vergil said as Dante half-heartedly attacked Peru with a much smaller army and lost.

"Vergil, this is boring." The last word was exaggerated in the hope of getting across how bored he was.

"The prospect of world domination doesn't appeal to you then?"

"Nope, but pizza does. Right now that would be a far better option."

Vergil sighed. "And I thought we were supposed to be twins."

"Yeah, right." Dante said in response. "If you liked Pizza and stopped being so stiff, then it might be more likely. Personally, I think the only reason we look alike is a freak coincidence." He gave a huge grin and playfully punched Vergil on the arm, trying to encourage him to play something more interesting.

Vergil indulged his younger twin. grinned back and joined in the playfight.

Later that night laying in bed staring at the ceiling he could hear Dante snoring gently on the other side of the room. He thought about the dream again. He and Dante were different, and Dante annoyed the hell out of him at times. Everyday he put up with a split drink because Dante would coming running in and never slow down quick enough, probably deliberately, or throw a ball over in his direction, or just do something...

But fight like that, really fight? Nah, they may have their differences, but Dante was just louder, that was it, wasn't it? Oh, and he liked pizza, but this was hardly family splitting stuff, and as the saying went, there's no point crying over spilt milk. Or starting a family war over it for that matter. Vergil dismissed it as just another dream that had already preoccupied and wasted far too much of his time and fell asleep.


End file.
